You and I Both
by nxlee
Summary: SasuSaku: She waits. She hopes. He dreams. She wastes her life waiting for him because in her heart... she believes that he will return. And he can't understand why she became something so important in his life. Oneshot.


**I know, I know... I should be writing and completed my other 'unaccomplished' fanfics but this story seemed so sweet, I couldn't just laid it down and leave it aside. Hope you'll understand and send me some feedback soon! And I justed wanted to say thank you for all those reader who reviewed and just so happen to like my stories very much, thank you! XD**

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**oxoxoxo**

_"Whoso loves, believes the impossible."_

- Elizabeth Barret Browning.

**oxoxoxo**

I dedicate this oneshot to a good 'online' friend of mine

**_Tsubame Ongaku,_**

whom I couldn't live or write without. Thanks alot!

- Nhi Le, author.

**_oxoxoxo_**

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**YOU AND I BOTH  
Written by itchinhi.**

"Let's go out today Sakura-chan!" suggested Rock Lee, flashing his pearly whites and showing off his 'nice-guy' pose.

Breaking away from the twig, the petal swayed side to side, as it slowly fell down from the tree and into her hand. Peering at the cherry blossom petal with a second, she clenched her fist and sighed in heavily as she continued staring out at the window.

Her petite figure was leaning against the windowstill, perched on the chair that she had sat on for so long. A gentle breeze wheezed through the open window, playing with the short strands of her pink hair while grazing her pale cheeks. Her emerald eyes was losing its colour, the dark green shade slowly fading as she continued her waiting for him. But sometimes, if you ever looked carefully, there was a sparkle in her eyes, a small smile would spread upon her lips and a tinge of colour would return back to her face.

"Gomensai Lee-san," she replied softly, "I don't feel like going out today."

"But come on Sakura!" whined Lee, "All you do now is lay just there pining for him! I really care for you Sakura, and I don't want you to sit around wasting away your life. The burning flame of youth will not stay lit forever even for the beautifullest of women like yourself. Please just do this... just for me and everyone else... please?"

"No thank you Lee-san," she said firmly, "But thank you for the concern."

"Sakura, don't be a idiot!" snapped Ino angrily, her hands on her hips, "This like the millionth time you rejected him! At least give him a chance... you know very well yourself that he is never coming back!"

Something clicked in her mind so quickly that she instantly stood up from her seat, kicking the chair away as she glared at Ino.

"Don't you **DARE** say that he'll never be back," Sakura shrieked, pointing at Ino rudely, "I know he will back. Did you hear me? He**will** be back."

"And how would you know?" snapped Ino sarcastically, "Just because you said on that night that you told him that you supposedly 'love' him..."

"Ino-chan," Lee coaxed nervously, but Ino didn't bothered to listen.

"-doesn't mean that-**POP**!-out of nowhere will he just turned back and head** HERE** will he?"

"He will be **BACK**! I know it! Naruto and the others will bring him back soon. H-H-H-He promised me... Naruto never breaks a promise... **SASUKE WILL BE BACK**!"

_This is a promise of a lifetime Sakura-chan!_

"Just because you're here is why Sauske will be back I supposed?" Ino remarked, "You know it very well yourself. You tried to stop him but failed. Naruto tried to get him back for you but failed. He tried again and almost lost his life. Don't you see? Sasuke was never meant to be in Konoha, he is supposed to be a goddamned, filthy missing-"

"**SHUT UP**!" she screamed,"You don't a single thing about who he **REALLY** is, so don't you fucking **DARE** insult him!"

"Face it Sakura, he's **GONE, G-O-N-E**," Ino yelled, practically spelling out the last word, "And knowing what a stubborn jackass he is, I'd say that he's **NEVER** coming back!"

"Don't do this to me..." she sobbed, crouching down onto the floor, hands were clutching her hair, "**DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE DO THIS TO ME**!"

"Sakura-chan, calm down," said a new voice.

Everyone instantly turned around, to see Naruto and Hinata at the door. Over the years he had grown to be quite the 'chick-magnet', currently having his eye for the pearly orbs belonging to Hyuuga Hinata. Looking up at the newcomers, her eyes widened and glinted before she managed to stand her body up.

"Naruto-kun! Hinata-chan!" she screamed, pointing accusingly at Ino, "She said bad things! She told me... s-s-she told me... that he'll never.. never... "

"Sakura," Hinata whispered softly, rubbing her back to comfort her, "Don't worry, it's alright... I promise you..."

"...he will never be back," Sakura finished quietly.

**KNOCK. KNOCK.**

"I'll go get it," said Naruto, heading for the door.

He opened it. It revealed only to be a chuunin standing outside at the doorstep. Rain dripped down his clothing as he unrolled the scroll from his back pocket.

"Uzumaki Naruto," he said, oblivious to the rain pouring down his face whilst reading off the scroll, "The Hokage will like to speak with you now."

He nodded his heads and followed the boy to the office of the Fifth Hokage.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**KNOCK. KNOCK.**

"Come in," called the voice sternly.

The door was ajar. Then it was swung opened as the blonde stepped into the room, drenched in water from the pouring rain. Tsunade silently chuckled to herself as he plonked himself onto a nearby seat and was waiting for her to speak. Waiting impatiently.

He pouted his lips, as Naruto sat there fuming with his arms crossed.

"What the big idea obaa-san?" he said, "I was just visiting Sakura-chan when you-"

"How is Sakura coping?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm afraid she still is the same," Naruto replied gloomily.

"I have a mission for you," she interrupted, "But first, I need to know something?"

"Are you still on your quest for Uchiha Sasuke?"

There was a uptmost moment of silence. Naruto sighed heavily before nodding his head in response. Tsunade's chin rested onto her crossed fingers, sighing heavily before looking up to the blonde then averted her attention to the file that laid before her. A pile of papers were inside, shuffled messily into the baige-coloured folder. At the corner of her eye, she noticed the photo sticking out.

There was only four people in the photo when it was taken, presumely on Sasuke's fifth birthday (as written on the back in messy scrawl, noticably his father's handwriting). Standing in the background was Uchiha Fuagku, the clan's leader and besides him was his beautiful yet compassionate wife Uchiha Mikoto. Some would assume that she is whom the Uchiha siblings got their 'good looks' from. She had a kind smile on her face, even the straight line on Fugaku's lips seemed to be slightly tilted upwards.

Sasuke stood proudly out in the front, arms behind his back and smiling sheeplishly for the photo. His brother standing next to him, a calm and emotionless expression plastered all over his face. Tsunade sighed again, suddenly remembering all those useless fact she gathered from reading his file. The same words echoed repeatedly in her mind, wondering how he became to be today.

_Learnt the Sharingan at **eight.**_

_Became ANBU at **thirteen.**_

_TheUchiha** prodigy**._

_Soon-to-be** leader** of the **Uchiha** clan._

_Sasuke's older **brother**._

_**Masscared** the clan._

_Member of the **Akatuski.**_

Looking away from the photo, she shut the file instantly,

"Naruto, there is something I have to tell you," she said flatly, sighing heavily as she continued on, "But what I tell you, you must swear not to tell Sakura. The truth could break her to bits."

"What is it that I have to do obaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade shook her head exasperatedly, knowing that the ramen-loving Naruto will never waver away from his childlish habits.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sasuke-kun..." she murmured, her body leaning against the wooden pillar. The large double doors still remained closed.

Today she had no special reason (or someone) to glamour herself up for. Instead of the vibrant pink colour that usually shoned upon her hair, its colour was fading dramatically. Her hair was wispy, tied in a messy bun. Her bang were kept loose, covering the sides of her face.

"Sasuke-kun..." she repeated, "Where are you?"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Wha-**WHAT**!" Naruto faltered wildly, "He's **HERE ALREADY**!"

"I suggest you'd keep your voice down," she replied coolly, "People can hear too."

"But.. but... but... " he paused, "But what the hell is he doing **HERE?"**

"That is what we haven't figured out yet," answered Tsunade, "Even at this very moment Shikamaru is thinking for his motive for being here."

"What am I supposed to do when I see him?" he asked.

"Your job is to capture him," she said coldly, "And bring him to me."

"I see..." Naruto sighed, then headed for the door but then Tsunade stopped him in his tracks.

"Oh and another thing," Tsunade added, "Whatever you do,** DON'T** tell Sakura about this."

"Hai," he answered reluctantly, closing the door behind him.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Please... please... have **MERCY! MERCY! DON'T KILL ME**!" the man pleaded desperately, tugging at the figure's pants, tears falling down to his sandals, "**HAVE MERCY**!"

The dark figure only there, motionlessly. The room was dimly lit and a vague shadow outlined the figure's appearance. A foot kicked the man, sending him crashing against the wall. He covered his mouth as he coughed irritably, blood splurting from his mouth, staining his dirtied hands. His eyes grew in shock, staring at his open palm and then he turned his head up, to see a most frightening scene.

What stood before him was a pair of eyes glaring at him. A pair of red eyes, flashing brilliantly before him. He blabbered, he ranted, but most of all, he fear what was beheld at him.

_**NO**! It can't be... No... No... It can't. That could only mean one thing... That the person is... Impossible..._

"You're... You're... You ar-**URGH**!" he choked, as the figure lunged straight at him, wrapping a hand, squeezing his neck tighter, long claw-like nails digging deep through into his skin.

"You're a pathetic weakling," the figure spat, tightening his grip around the man's neck while ignoring the agonizing screams of pain, "Weak people like you don't deserve to live."

_Ne I think you're wrong... I think everyone deserves a chance to live. No matter who they are._

His eyes widened in shock and released his grasp. The man feel to the floor, gasping for air, his hand wrapped around his neck tenderly.

"I want to live... please... be merciful... **HAVE MERCY**!"

"**SHUT UP**!" he commanded, his eyes hardening as he took a kunai out from his holster, "Time for you to-"

**BAM!**

Something slammed against the figure's cheek, which caused him to fall back onto the man. A trickle of blood spilled from his lips, hastily wiping it away with his hand. He glared furiously at the thin air; muttering curse words underneath his breath, scolding himself for being for stupid.

_Baka!_

_Baka!_

_**BAKA!**_

**SLAM!**

Another unexpected hit took him by the stomach.

"**WHAT THE FUCK**!" he roared violently, "**WHO THE HELL IS HERE! SHOW YOURSELF**!"

There was a loud chuckle, as the figure instantly turned around to see someone else who entered the room.

"Hello Sasuke-teme," smirked the newcomer standing by the doorway; a blue, chakra-emitted ball swirling in his palm, "Long time no see."

He felt a something hit straight for his stomach. And then...

... everything turned **black**.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

She took a sip of her coffee, skimming through the large piles of folders and papers lying besides her. The pen in her hand was veg

"Hokage-sama" "The missing nin is here."

She took a look at him. His arrogant, scruffy look merely irked her.

"Uchiha Sasuke" she said, "Your trial will be tomorrow, your sentence will be decided by the Konoha Elders. But in the meantime."

"Lock him up in solitary until further notice," Tsunade commanded sternly.

"Hai," they responded, dragging the Uchiha out.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Get in!" barked the guard, pushing the figure into the cell, slamming the door shut.

"Hn," he grunted, brushing the dirt off him, peering all around at his new surroundings.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_"But** I... I LOVE YOU SO MUCH**!" pleaded a crying Sakura, "If you stay with me, I'll make sure you won't regret it!"_

_"Sasuke-kun..."_

_"Go home Sakura," he commanded, his cold eyes hardening whilst not daring to look at the teary-eyed girl._

_"Sasuke-kun..."_

_"Go home. I mean it."_

_"I promise you Sasuke-kun... everyday we'll spend time together being happy, creating fun for one another," she piped, "I'll do anything for you. You're the most special person to me in the whole wide world. So... Please! Stay here! I'll even try to help you with your revenge."_

_"I'll do something! So please stay here... with me..." she concluded sadly, "If you can't stay... let me go with you."_

_"You really are annoying me."_

_Sasuke was making his way out of the gates when he heard her footsteps, a sign that she was now chasing after him._

_"Don't leave! If you do, I'll **SCREAM**!" she threatened, "Please don't leave me... Sasuke-kun..."_

_In a flash, Sasuke had teleported and appeared right before her. She didn't react to his actions, only whimpered more as the trails of salty tears slowly drip down her cheeks and crash onto the ground with a soft splash._

_"Sakura," he whispered into her ear, "Arigatou, for everything..."_

_"Sasuke-kun..." she whimpered before he knocked her on the back of her neck, causing her to be unconscious._

- - - - - - - - - - - -

He woke up sweating like a pig. Sasuke sat up, using his hands to shield his eyes from the bright light shining straight at him. The ray illuminated the room, dimming as the moment passed on and he was in darkness again.

"Happy birthday Sasuke-kun!" a voice chirped happily, passing the wrapped package to him. Her rosette locks swaying with the passing breeze, her eyes sparkled with delight.

"Hn," snatching the present from her hands, realizing that supposedly it was his 'birthday'. What a stupid thing to forget.

"What are you doing her-"

He had turned around, to see nobody there.

Was he **seeing** thing? Was the **Uchiha Sasuke** becoming_ paranoid_? He shooked his head frustratedly and pondered on why this kept happening.

_It's all her fault,_ he assumed,_ It's that little bitch's fault. She did this to me. There has to be a rational and logical reason to all this. There** must** be._

He couldn't understand what the hell was going on in his head. He just didn't get it. He was now infamous for betraying Konoha for the sake of power.

The funny thing was, he expected it all. He expected her to come, to cry her heart, to confess her supposedly ardent 'love' for him. To try to make him stay. But no matter how much he wanted to tell her this was all just a sick joke, he couldn't.

He was an** avenger**. An avenger must stray onto a different path than others, who want to do some good for the world. It has and will always be this way.

But what he didn't expect was how much impact she imprinted onto him. He never thought he would spend the rest of his adolescent years thinking of her. Her. The little spoiled brat who didn't see anything but him. But the more he pondered about it, the more angrier he got. _It's all her fault_, he accused to himself, _it's all her fault_!

_**If only she didn't loved him**_, the pain of leaving her and Naruto wouldn't exist, aching likea punch straight in the gut.

**_If only she didn't loved him_**, he wouldn't be haunted by her emerald eyes that twinkled every time he was in sight.

**_If only she didn't loved him,_** he wouldn't imagine her smiles in his dreams. Her words ringing through his brain. Her soft, gentle voice resonated through his ears.

**_If only she didn't loved him_**, he wouldn't think of her during those sleepless nights in his lonely cell.

**_If only she didn't confess her feelings_**, he wouldn't cling onto her last words so desperately while in the deep depths of Orochimaru's power.

**_If only she didn't loved him_**, Sasuke wouldn't feel so empty and...

so** lonely.**

But the hidden meaning behind all this was simple. It was because deep down, in the very core of his fragile and once broken heart, there was a special area reserved just for her. Where all those irrational and confusing yet indescirable and wonderous feelings were sealed away. Until the time was right would they be known to all. Especially her.

And he didn't realised that. Not yet.

Sasuke shook his head, muttering jibberish under his breath, repeating that it was all her fault. Had he not act so much like he had emotions would he be back here.

Back here to where **she** was.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oi, Uchiha!" the gruffy voice barked, "Visitor!"

"Hey Sasuke-teme, long time no see," a blonde spoked, walking into the cell so casually, "How's life been for you?"

"Like you didn't know," Sasuke snapped sarcastically.

"It's been ages, Sakura is still crazy about you," Naruto stated flatly, "She has been waiting for you to return."

"Fight me."

"Wha-"

"Just shut up and fight... dobe," he interrupted, a smirk plastered his face, jumping up into a fighting stance, curving his fingers as to beckon Naruto forward.

"You're on... bastard," Naruto grinned, charging straight for him.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_"Sasuke-kun.."_

_"Hn."_

_"I just want to know something. It may seem a bit rude of me to ask you of this but I was kind of wondering..." she paused, eyeing somewhere off before the steady gaze was upon him._

_"What is it?" he said rudely._

_"It may be a bit of a personal question," Sakura trailed off, "But did you ever have any other dreams to fulfill besides killing off your brother?"_

_He stiffened, but remained silent. The autumn leaves swirled with the wind, flying right through the two. Sakura shivered a bit._

_"Ano Sasuke-kun, don't worry about it..." Sakura spoke, not daring to look into his eyes as she sped off._

_"Wait," he said, holding onto her wrist as she stopped in midair._

_"Promise me you'll never tell anyone else about this?" he said,_

_She nodded obediently._

_"Before that bastard wiped off that clan, I was happy," he began, "A small kid with a stupid dream. To be as strong as his brother."_

_"Aa."_

_"Back then Itachi was my brother, the best ninja in the town. Everyone said he would be the next Hokage," he added, "And I just wanted to... make my dad proud."_

_"But the bastard turned paranoid and killed off everyone, my family, and now I'm ashamed to know that we are even related," Sasuke seethed, "But I swore on my life that never would I turned into a cruel-hearted, psychotic killer just like-"_

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"-him," murmured Sakura, tossing over to the other side of her bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Why are you always so** FUCKING MEAN TO SAKURA**!" Naruto roared furiously, pushing the Rasaengan further to Sasuke's face, "WHY?"

"It's simple. I love her," he muttered softly.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura stirred as she woke herself up. Rubbing her eyelids as she let out a loud yawn and pulled the blanket back, about to get up, when she heard two familiar voices at the door.

"Hinata-chan I don't think we should tell her," whined someone in a hushed voice, "This could shock her for like- forever!"

"She has every right to know," answered another (voice) reasonably, "She has waited her whole life for this."

"But do you know what the actual news was?" Ino asked smugly.

"Yes I do know Ino-chan," said another voice, much louder, "He's back. Uchiha Sasuke is** back**."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"If you'd excuse me," Sasuke said, brushing off the loose bits of dirt on him, "I have someone to muse myself about. My trial is tomorrow. I suppose I would never get to see her."

"You know that she still loves you right?" Naruto yelled out, walking out of the cell.

"Yes dobe," he replied, his body facing the wall, his fingers drawing invisible doodles against the bricks, "Of course I know."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**THE NEXT DAY**.

"Why didn't you tell me in the **FIRST PLACE**!" she demanded, shaking the Hyuuga wildly, "I was his teammate. I have a right to know **TOO**!"

"Sakura-chan," coaxed Hinata miserably, "Don't do this."

Sakura was fuming mad. She put her boots on, stomping her way towards the door.

"Where the hell do you think **YOU'RE GOING**!" Ino ordered, "You are not setting a single foot out of this hou-"

"I'm going to see the man who meant the world to me," Sakura replied boldly, her head popping out behind the door, "And he still is."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**THE TRIAL.**

"Uchiha Sasuke," commanded a stern voice, "Stand up."

Obediently obeying the command, Sasuke stood up; ignoring the murmurs and whispers about him going around the courtroom. Looking back, he saw the familiar faces of his childhood comrades, sitting alongside with the audience, a blank fascade plastered on their faces.

"Uchiha Sasuke," the Hokage repeated the name again, a look of disgust like as if he was a piece of vermin, "You betrayed Konoha, joined Orochimaru in almost destroying the Leaf, killed many innocent lives too numerous to count and attempted to assasinate the Hokage. Have you got anything to say for yourself?"

"No Hokage-sama," he replied monotonously.

"By order of the Superior Court and myself," she ordered, "You are herby sentenced to-"

"**STOP**!"

Gasps and expression of suprised shuddered and rung through the room, people were simply flabbergasted. A young woman had slammed the double doors open, ignoring everyone's looks as she run towards Sasuke, stopping her tracks as she boldly stood in front of him, arms spread out wide covering the whole of Sasuke. If seen very closely, there was small droplets of water coming from her eyes.

"Sakura..." the Hokage said softly.

"Please move out of the way," an Elder inquired coldly, standing from his seat as he walked straight up to .

"**STOP! PLEASE**!" Sakura pleaded, "Is this how Konoha really acts like? Everyone always said that they were fair people. Well I'm telling you that killing Sasuke-kun is **NOT BEING FAIR AT ALL!"**

"You silly girl," he said angrily, "Get out of the way!"

**"NO!"**

"Get out before she'll sentence the **BOTH** of you."

"**NO!** You wouldn't... Tsunade-sensei-" she said fearfully, looking at her sensei sorrowfully.

"Oh she will. Just because you **LOVE** him doesn't mean everyone else does," he remarked, "Now go away."

"**NO**! I'm never going to leave! I'm never going to leave his side! You'd hear me? Never!" declared Sakura boldly, "All these years he and Naruto have been always protecting me. Now it's MY turn!"

"Get out of the way,' he snarled, pushing Sakura aside as he pointed his finger at him, "By the power vested in me, I, Elder of Konoha, herby sentence Uchiha Sasuke to his death."

"**NO**!" she wailed, crying helplessly while tugging onto the man, "Please no! Anything but that! Please... don't kill him. Don't kill Sasuke. Don't kill Sasuke **YOU OLD MAN**! I'll do anything please, just don't kill him."

"Too late girly," he sneered, "You precious little 'Sasuke' has now got the death sentence."

"Sakura, stay out of this," Sasuke coaxed softly.

"Please no!" she screamed, "**NO**! No! Don't kill him! Don't kill Sasuke! **DON'T**-"

"Tsunade-sama!" she called, looking straight at the Hokage, "There must be something **YOU** can do."

Shaking her head regrettfully, Tsunade looked at her student with a heart full of guilt, "I'm sorry Sakura... there is nothing I can do."

She turned to meet his eyes. Gazing at her with guilt filling his stomach, Sasuke turned away but somehow he couldn't

"Sasuke-kun, please..." she begged softly, sobbing uncontrollably against his chest, "I don't want you to die. Sasuke-kun..."

"Sakura," he mustered to her ear, "It doesn't have to end this way."

"**NOW**!" he screamed, grabbing her hand and fledding down the aisle and out of the courtroom.

"**GO AFTER THEM**!" the Elder roared fiercely, his face flustered with a bright shade of red across his cheeks.

"I think we should leave them be," suggested Tsunade smugly, watching the ninjas run out of the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**"Katon Housenka NO JUTSU(2)!"** Sasuke called, numerous shurikens covered in blazing flames heading straight for the nins . Unfortunately the ANBU dodged them with their quick reflexes.

_Rat, tiger, dog, ox, hare, ram..._ Sasuke reminiscied, performing the hand seals so fast that they were just a blur.

"**Katon Goukakyuu no JUTSU(1)!"** he roared, spitting out a giant fireball, burning all the ANBU in front of him.

"**RUN**!" he shouted, watching her speed deeper into the forest, soon after he was running straight after her.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"**WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY**!" one of them shouted furiously, searching frantically for sign of the two figures previously.

"Damn it, we lost them," the captain cursed, nursing a burnt cheek, "But that Uchiha brat is gonna pay for what he did."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"I think love is like the wind," she spoke, playfully stroking his hair.

He remained still as her gentle touches relaxed his once troubled mind.

"Although you can't see it..."

Sasuke looked up to see her green eyes staring right back at her. The staring contest began for a few moments or so until Sakura finally gave after he tickled her death ("Stop cheating you **BAKA**!")

They settled down, their laughter still lingering in their breaths.

"You can definitely feel it."

"Hmm," he murmured.

He fidgeted a bit, when he watched her eyelids drooped slowly, her head swaying slightly before it landed onto him. Lifting a pink strand to his face, he sniffed it as her hair laid strewn all over his chest, the subtle scent of cherry blossoms intoxicating him. He felt the warmth of her against him, her soft breaths whispering into his ears as onyx was drawn to pink.

_I guess you got your happy ending Sakura_, he figured to himself, _and I wouldn't have it any other way. _

He looked down at her again, a strange tingling sensation running through him when he noticed that their hands were interwined...

... and a gentle smile spread upon his lips.

**THE END.**

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**(1) Fire Release Grand Fireball Skill**- A fire technique used to incinerate a large area.

**(2) Fire Release Mythical Phoenix Fire Skill**- A fire attack in which the user emits multiple explosive fireballs from the mouth that can cover a wide area. The attack can also be combined with objects such as throwing stars (shuriken), to diguise them in the flames

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** Apologizing again for not updating the other fanfics. I just love happy endings! Sorry if Sasuke seems so un**ORIGINAL** in the story unlike in the manga and all but yeah... And the fluffy bits. I just can't help but add them in. My bad. Hope you liked it. Con**STRUCT**ive critism welcomed, flames will pain me and reviews will definitely be **LOVED. XD**


End file.
